Goodbye Sammy
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: AU Where Jessica never dies, Sam goes back to Stanford, and Dean has to watch the man he's loved for 11 years get married. One-sided wincest. Sam/Jess One-shot, complete


**Author: .SalazarS**

**Title: Goodbye Sammy**

**Word Count: 1,759**

**Warnings: Character death, one sided love, incest, wincest, and cheating on your partner.**

**Pairing(s)/Characters: Jessica/Sam, (one-sided) Dean/Sam, mentions of Bobby. **

**Summary: AU Where Jessica never dies, Sam goes back to Stanford, and Dean has to watch the man he's loved for 11 years get married. **

Dean listened to the shrill sound of the ringing phone once-

Twice.

He picked up on the third ring. "Dean Winchester."

"That's not formal at all." The voice on the other end replied, amusement clear in his voice.

"Who am I speaking with?" Dean asked, disinterested in the conversation. He had better things to do then joke around with some male.

"Jeesh, you would have thought you'd remember your brother." The voice still held the amusement, but it was laced with sadness now.

"Sammy." Dean froze mid-step to the kitchen. He breathed the word like a prayer, not really believing it was the younger male. They haven't talked since the Woman in White incident.

"It's Sam." Sam responded instantly.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you hur-"

"Dean, I'm fine. I can't call my older brother for the hell of it?" Sam chuckled and Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"No."

"Okay, fine. I know we haven't talked for, forever, but I have some news. Great news!" Sam rushed out, his voice betraying how happy he was.

"Settle down, I'm not going anywhere. What's the news?" Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He settled back onto the old, ratty couch. He cracked it open and took a sip.

"I'm getting married." Sam almost screamed.

Dean's breath left him, something in his chest, probably his heart, gave a painful clench.

"Dean? Dean you there?" Dean faintly heard Sam over the phone. He snapped it shut, hanging up on his younger brother.

Dean did something he rarely ever did, he cried. He curled into himself on the old couch, dropping the beer onto the floor in the process.

He gave a full body sob, tears soaking into the couch. He thought he heard someone talking and realized it was himself-

"_Please no God no please" _

A mixture of four words; God, please, no, and sometimes Sammy.

Dean ignored the phone ringing beside him. And he ignored it again. And again.

He's not sure how long he lay there, crying and begging a God he didn't believe in to make it a sick joke. For Sam to be lying.

* * *

Dean sat up and rubbed at his crusty eyes. He had never known heart break; he'd always been the one breaking hearts.

Having your heart broken sucked. It was like… like the person you loved told you that they loved you, then you caught them with someone else and they tell you that you mean _nothing _to them. Like them taking your heart and throwing it out a window where someone runs it over with their car. It's like the person you love saying they hate you when they stab a knife into your chest.

Dean stood up quickly, grabbing the beer bottle off the floor and threw it at the wall, breathing harshly. A few more tears slid down his cheek.

He had never meant to fall in love with Sam. With his younger fucking brother. But Sam was so innocent, so beautiful. He raised him. They knew everything about each other.

His hand shook as he picked up the phone. He went to his recent calls and his thumb hovered over the green call button. He pressed it and raised the phone to his ear. Clearing his throat he spoke once to make sure his voice wasn't scratchy or thick.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam said in way of answering.

"Sorry, the maid wanted in and it didn't turn out to be a maid, if you feel me." Dean lied, pretending it was a monster.

"You did a salt and burn that fast?" Sam asked, disbelieving.

"No, I just got rid of her for the time being. Wanted to hear about my baby bro's wedding! That's more important than a ghost." Dean could feel his eyes burning from just thinking about it.

"Thanks De." Sam said quietly, using Dean's old nickname. "I, um, was wondering if you'd maybe like to be my Best Man?"

"No!" Dean exclaimed, then felt he needed to continue. "Sam, I don't think that's a good idea. We've barely seen each other in the past six years, you should have your Best Man be one of your close friends. The ones that you told first, that you party with, the ones that know you. Not me. Anyways, who wants their brother to be their Best Man anyway?"

Sam stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Most grooms have their brothers as their Best Man."

"I-"

"You're also the first one I told De. I want you to be in my wedding. To be part of it."

"Sammy, answer me honestly. How many of your friends know about your past life? What you used to do?" Dean inquired, his voice hardening a little.

"Zero."

"How many of them know you have a brother?"

"Well Jes-"

"Jessica doesn't count seeing as the only reason she knows me is because I broke into your apartment." Dean cut him off.

"Zero, then." Sam told him.

Dean felt a pang of hurt, but ignored it. "You got your dream life built. You're out. If I'm in your wedding people will ask how you know me, who I am. It's best if I stay in the crowd, unnoticed by all." He explained softly.

"I'll notice you."

Dean's breath hitched slightly. Stupid heart. Stupid Sam. Stupid wedding.

"'Course you will Sammy, it's hard not to notice this handsome face."

Sam chuckled before responding fondly, "Loser."

"So when's the big day?" Dean asked, a mask of happiness still on his voice. He ran his hand through his hair and gulped down the lump in his throat.

"We haven't decided yet. We just got engaged yesterday."

"Sammy, I gotta go. You let me know when the date is and I'll try 'an make it. You should call up Bobby, too. He misses you." Dean lied again. He didn't want to hear this. Bobby would be joyed to make it to the wedding though.

"Dean…" Sam said softly. "Yea, I'll call him up. I hope I talk to you later De."

Dean gave a grunt of acknowledgment then snapped his phone shut. He settled back down on the couch, a six pack of beer on the table beside him.

He proceeded to drink himself into obviation, into his paradise. His paradise where Sam and him hunted and were happy. Were happy _together. _Where Sam returned these sinful feelings.

* * *

_-The Wedding-_

"Is there any objections?" The priest asked everyone. Dean wanted to stand and shout for Sam to not marry her, but that'd be wrong. That's not what a good brother does.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled down at the two newly wedded. Dean looked away, it was too much.

As soon as Sam and Jess had left the church, Dean left. He would have stayed gone if it wasn't for Sam calling him and asking him to go to the dance.

So he made an appearance there.

That's where Dean made his mistake.

"Dean, I want to thank you." Sam pulled him into another room, away from the dancing and music.

"For what?" Dean asked, leaning back against the wall.

"Being here. Raising me. Helping me throughout life where dad should have been helping. For being a great brother." Sam smiled and clasped Dean's shoulder.

"Yea sure, whatever." Dean mumbled, pulling his shoulder away from Sam's hand.

"What's wrong Dean? You just, seem off. Not like yourself. This whole wedding you weren't being yourself." Sam questioned, moving closer to him again.

"Nothing's wrong Sammy." Dean said forcefully, but his brother had always been one to defy the rules, so he asked again.

"Dean, you can be yourself around me. Please Dean, tell me what's wrong. If you tell me I will never mention it again."

"Goddamn it Sam! Fine, I'll tell you what's wrong," Sam stepped back as Dean's voice raised so he was almost yelling. "I just had to watch the _love of my goddamn pathetic life get married. _I had to watch him be joined with another. I had to watch my _brother _leave me for good. Okay? There. Now it's all out in the fucking open. I love you Sammy. Have loved you since I was 17 fucking years old. And honestly, there's only one thing I want to do right now. I'll be out of here so fast afterwards; you'll never have to see me again." And with those words, Dean reached forward and kissed his younger brother.

He wrapped one arm around Sam's waist and pulled him closer while the other hand stroked through Sam's hair. He tilted Sam's head so he could kiss him easier.

Sam responded to the kiss; groaning and wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. Dean pulled away slowly, wanting to stay lost in Sam's kisses forever but knowing Sam wouldn't want to see him ever again.

Dean opened his eyes and looked into Sam's. He was faintly aware of the few tears falling down his cheeks.

"I love you." Dean whispered against Sam's lips and kissed him once more lightly. A butterfly kiss. He pulled Sam closer to him and hugged him hard, resting his head on Sam's shoulder.

He pulled back hesitantly. He looked at Sam again, noticing that he was still too shocked to speak. Sam leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's forehead.

"Goodbye Sammy." Dean stroked Sam's hair one more then walked to the door.

"Dean…" A soft voice called behind him, but Dean ignored it and left.

* * *

Dean Winchester never saw Sam Winchester again while living.

Dean died in a hunt when multiple demons came after him.

He was only 31.

Sam Winchester got a call when he was 27.

His brother was dead.

THE END


End file.
